


Starlight Shenanigans

by LonnaKitty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Multi, Shenanigans, explicit rating just in case, minor nsfw mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonnaKitty/pseuds/LonnaKitty
Summary: PoV pieces for the Starlight seriesThere will also be some extra chapters for things that are mentioned in the story but are not written outThese are written either cause I want to or someone asked for a PoVPlease enjoy!





	1. THEY DANCE?!

When you and Papyrus did your dance to your karaoke song, the boys had a varied amount of reactions to your dancing, some were kind, others confused, and some were, dare we say, jealous?

 

_~Red~_

Red stood there in a fixed position as he watched the two dancing with each other. He didn't know how to feel if he wanted to be honest, but he could definitely feel that he was  **pissed**. You moved with Papyrus with practiced moves, your hand was around his hip and his hand was on your waist. Red growled softly and gripped his can just a bit harder, his claws puncturing the empty can with ease. His teeth were clenched even harder as he watched you look only at Papyrus. Why was he so damn jealous of the cream puff? Why was he feeling this way over a girl who had only been here a month? He knew why.

You had put him in his place.

That day you set him and Black into those corners, the anger in your eyes, the ferocity in your tone, only to come back with a soft tone to make them apologize. Those cute kitty pajamas. You had a way of brightening up a room with your smile. You didn't take shit. His SOUL felt yours and he reacted to you in ways you will probably never know or understand. However.

He saw you cry. He felt himself bristle at the thought of whatever scum bag made your strong self crumble to dust. He wanted nothing more than to track this asshole, but even you didn't have much information so he couldn't do anything. He sighed and when he looked back up he saw Pap lift you up high. It made his cheeks dust with magic, and when he looked around he saw a couple others were maybe having some of the same thoughts. He saw Blue blushing the brightest. 

_*heh, you ain't as innocent as yer brother think ya are, i wasn't lyin when i said i have seen yer history, you are about as bad as me ya cheeky shit.._

Red continued to watch the performance, a mixture of awe and jealousy in his mind. If you liked to dance, man he would take you to dance. He knew a couple of little hole in the wall places, he would love to dance with you, if only he could get a chance. 

 

_~Blue~_

Blue couldn't keep his sockets off you. You looked so beautiful as you danced with Pap, the way your hips moved, your arm movements, right down to how your hair swayed with each movement. All of it was beautiful. Blue itched in his seat, the feeling of jealousy foreign to him. He felt it a bit more when Pap placed his hand along your waist as you circled each other. He gripped the couch cushion a bit tighter. He felt like he had seen these moves before though, he just couldn't place it. He would give credit where credit was due though, you two were doing amazing. 

You were amazing.

You had taught him how to better what little recipes he had known. You thought it was cool that he rode a motorcycle, you even told him you would love to go on a ride with him one day, which he plans to do in the future for sure. You would look good in a leather jacket. He saw you put the others in time out, and even himself once. Yet you never stayed agitated with them, you were always calm and helped them through the tough times. 

Yet you held such darkness in your heart. When he saw you cry, he thought he was going to have to hurt Red, but when he told him what happened, and then your reaction to the windows, it broke his SOUL. He knew he had to do something to make you feel even a bit better. He worked really hard on the window covers, after all, they were floor to ceiling windows. It was quite tricky. He was happy you liked what he did. He touched his cheek for a moment and smiled a bit more. It got small though when Pap lifted you up high. He felt his magic rise to his cheek bones but even more so cause of how he was seated and angled, he could see down your shirt a bit.

His blush deepened. How would it feel to feel along your flesh, he wondered, you are very soft to hug, he would like to explore more. He knew he wasn't very innocent, but he would always respect your boundaries, never will he pressure, but that what if feels heavy on him. How could he make you see him as more of a man?

 

_~Edge~_

The human was talented in more ways than he gave you credit for. Which made him agitated. He could admit you danced nicely though, even if he didn't want to. He watched you dance with the softer version of himself, the way your steps were practiced and the intensity of your stare was awe inspiring. He leaned against the wall and watched you intently, wanting you to mess up, even just a step. It would help his SOUL just a bit.

He thought you were nothing special, just a human girl who thought she could wear the big girl britches. You proved yourself the day his brother and the annoying tyrant got into it. You didn't back down from either of them, and you came back gentle to get them to say sorry. He would admit, the couple times you got him as well made his SOUL skip a bit as well. You made him want to listen to you, and he had no clue why? Maybe it was your perseverance he supposed.

What you told them bugged him greatly. What kind of coward would stalk someone and then harm them. He would do something about it, that is for sure. He was brought back as he watched you being lifted into the air, a bright smile on your face. He scoffed and looked away. You were too bright for him to look at directly sometimes, and that bugs him most of all. Cause his song was something towards you, he wanted you to be HIS light. 

 

_~Black~_

Black didn't really know how he wanted to feel about you, he watched you with only mild interest as he focused in on his thoughts. You made him confused, he has noticed that you try to be friendly with him, and when you do he tries to ignore you, because it makes him feel...odd. He likes it, but where he is from you can't be too careful. He knows that all too well. Yet you try. He quirks a brow bone as you and Pap exchange arm touches and it makes him twitch a bit. What does it feel like to touch you?

Blue says you are very soft, and Papyrus says that you feel warm and bright. Yet from what you told them this evening, you held some form of darkness, you had to he supposed, to reign them in and put them in time out. He scoffed at that, recalling the first time it happened. He was so flabbergasted he let it happen, your AUDACITY to touch him. To defy him. It made something primal in him grin wide. He liked a bit of fight, it made everything interesting. As you were lifted by Papyrus he looked in shock.

You trusted someone you barely knew to lift you? How could you? He wanted to know what made you tick, what made you defiant, what made you caring, what made you, you.

 

_~Stretch~_

He relaxed on the couch beside his brother, glancing between your performance and his brother. He knew his brother was starting to develop a sort of crush on the human. It wasn't hard to see why, you were a very kind person. That made him so wary though. He watched you touch and spin around Papyrus, a smile on your face as he sung to you. Did you really care for them all this much? He was a naturally suspicious person, he was always on guard even if his brother didn't think so. He had some hope though.

The way you talked about your trauma, he had to give you credit, that was brave, and you opened up to almost complete strangers about something that was really scary. He took a quick glance to the windows, knowing it was his brother who put up the paper. His brother knew how to help ease those kind of wounds, he wasn't as good as Sans, Red, or Rus, when it came to hiding those feelings they got. Blue told him how you thanked him with a kiss on the cheek, and he was pretty sure what solidified the crush. It made him nervous. He felt his brother tense a bit and looked back over to your performance.

You were being lifted as the height of the song was being sung. You had the largest smile as you and Papyrus sung. Stretch smiled lazily and relaxed even more. Maybe, just maybe, he could let down those hard built walls.

 

_~Rus~_

Rus bounced his knee up and down as he watched you with ever growing curiosity. He couldn't wrap his mind around you. You were always so kind to him and the lord. Even when you put them in time out once or twice. Okay more than that, but it made a shiver shoot through his spine when you held that authoritarian voice. He watched you dance with Papyrus ever so gently touching him, and he felt, jealous? Maybe? He wanted to be touched softly by you, he didn't understand why. That's kinda a lie, he liked you. You laughed at his passes and gave him jokes in response to his flirting, you didn't look down on him, you were genuinely interested in each of them as a person. He liked that about you.

That dark part you kept hidden away though. Why did you hide such information like that? He would kill the person who harmed you. Would he? Yes, yes he would, you would just have to give him the word and he would do it. He glanced to his brother who was also lost in thought. He knew his brother showed a form of interest in you as well, his brother didn't understand the kind of emotions he was feeling either. He glanced back in time to see you be lifted, your smile wide and bright as you sang.

His SOUL thumped and a light orange blush spread on his face. Stars above he wanted you to be smiling all the damn time.

 

_~Sans~_

Sans watched with a flurry of emotions running through his head. He was still right embarrassed over what happened earlier. Your skin was glowing from the shower and you only had that towel on. He felt his SOUL pumping when he saw you like that. He closed the door though, making sure no one else would accidentally walk upon you, and all he could fucking say was 'sorry'. He was such an idiot. He watched you dance with his brother and he felt something he hadn't felt in awhile. 

Jealousy.

He quickly squashed it though, this was his brother after all. He refused to have those feelings about his brother. As you two danced though, he wished it was him. That it was him touching your waist, touching your arms. He wanted to protect you from anything that could hurt you. He grimaced at that thought. 

He felt it down in his bones how scared you were to tell them all that. He didn't understand why, but he wouldn't press. After all, they had their own share of secrets they couldn't let you in on. Would you care though? Care that they were all the same person essentially, that they were from different universes? He wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to tread down that path unless he had to. He watched your smile widen with you dancing with his brother and it made him smile more. He was glad it was you he hired, you were their starlight, you were helping them all. He could see it in the way each of the way they looked at you. 

You were then lifted by his brother and he blushed a bit, that flash of skin he could see from your shirt. He growled at himself and stopped on those feelings. They can't come up right now, probably not ever.

 

_~Everyone~_

As the song ended and they all stared at you, your skin glowing, a light blush on your skin, your breath short as you smiled at all of them. One thought was shared but unspoken.

_I will protect that smile._

 


	2. A fellow pervert?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a time before Starlight came into their lives, Red may or may not have stumbled upon something unbelievable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -shrugs- it was asked for, and it was too funny not to do the thing~

Red was yawning as he was heading up to his room. He overworked again. Stupid lab work keeping him up and away from snoozville, then again, he would never know when the nightmares would be back so he guessed it was a pretty nice reprieve. He trudged up the stairs when an open door caught his eye. 

_*well hey there, little boy blue's door is open~_

He grinned a wide toothy grin as his eyes lit up with mischief. He wandered in and looked around Blue's room. It was still nice and tidy, bright blues and grays everywhere. Along with all the damn star stickers. Red liked a good night sky but damn were these damn things everywhere. He glanced around, trying to think of a good prank, or maybe get some dirt on the little shit.

Nah. That boy is too pure to have any kind of dirty laundry. 

Red scoffed and kicked the clean floor of the bedroom. It annoyed the shit out of him that little Blue seemed to be just so damn perfect. He made lots of friends with that damn cream puff, girls fawned over him cause he was always around their size and 'just toooooooo cute~'. He growled in frustration as he plopped into the annoyance's desk chair. He glanced to the gaming desktop and grinned. 

Maybe a bit of messing with his game files would put him in a better mood. 

Now he wouldn't go deleting characters or nothin' like that, just maybe a bit of a 'donation' his way would be nice, maybe changing gear on a couple others. Hey keyed in the password for the computer and it pinged on. He snorted. Typical of Blue to not change his password after Red's other online prank. 

He did think it strange that the computer was in sleep mode. Guess the little shit forgot to shut down when he went to work?

Nope.

Red was staring at the most baffling thing. He just...well he couldn't believe his eye sockets if he was to be honest.

"no fuckin' way..." he mumbled. What he was staring at was a detailed description on how to do Japanese rope tying techniques. It showed step by step instructions, what rope to use, how to make sure your partner was comfortable, everything. He blinked a few times at the browser before looking up to see that it was bookmarked. He narrowed his sockets and grabbed the mouse. 

He made his way to the bookmark section, there were quite a few folders, they were all named after nonsense things so he had to check every. Single. Folder. 

But he found the one, the one no one should know about. He clicked on the links. He would delete the browser history later, he had to know. The feeling of knowing the perfect ray of sunshine held a dark secret filled him with something. Pretty sure it was glee.

_*little shit has some pretty good tastes...oh shit, i've never seen this one before, girl takes huge monster cock huh?_

Red smirked and snapped a pic with his phone for later. He found things on that nature a lot, lots of human and monster stuff. There is a kink for everyone after all. He should have known the boy wonder liked human on monster shit. However the majority of the videos were BDSM related. He stared at the screen in disbelief. He liked that shit too, but damn, this was a whole lot of BDSM shit. 

Red pondered for a moment, if he had to think of Blue like that, he would peg him as a bottom for sure, a sub if you will. He chuckled darkly and continued to snoop. 

"holy shit, little boy blue may be worse than me...and that's sayin' somethin' hahaha...humans can bend that way!?" he tilted his head as he watched the girl bend in a way he didn't expect when he heard a thump behind him.

Red tensed and he started to sweat. This was not a good thing to see him doing right now. It could be heavily misunderstood, as he turned around and got a look at who was there, he eased up and smiled wide. Little boy Blue was standing in the door, a look of shock on his face as he saw what was on his computer screen.

"heh, I know yer secret now." Red was triumphant, Blue held a good poker face though, his body shifted slowly to close his door behind him. Red was about to stand, he was gonna make boy Blue do so much for him. No more chores sounded awesome! However, fate had other plans.

He was quickly pinned to the chair, a flurry of rope binding him to it and a blue bandanna shoved into his mouth, he was gonna glare at the one who assaulted him but he started to sweat and get nervous at the look that he saw. 

Blue looked neither nervous or scared, he was all smiles. His eyes glowing that bright blue of his magic as he gripped on the bindings on Red.

"So, tried to play a prank and found my secret did ya Red?" his voice was low, calm, calculating, he removed the gag and Red tried to bite his digits.

"damn right i did! yer an even bigger freak than i am!! and that is truly sayin' somethin'! im gonna tell everyone in this damn house i swear it!!" Red growled his own magic flaring. It died quickly when Blue laughed darkly. This kid shouldn't laugh like that, it was down right menacing. Red felt his sins crawl down his back.

"You really think anyone would believe you Red?" he grinned. Red blinked and thought it over. Then growled.

_*fuck. he got me there, no one will believe me that boy blue loves BDSM. they would call me crazy, and even if i showed the browser..._

"I would just say you put it there." Blue finished Red's thoughts and he pulled Red closer to his face. "I am gonna let you go, you can know my secret all you want, but no one will ever believe you Red." he chuckled, releasing Red, walking him to the door and wished him a good day.

Red stood there, dumbfounded. 

_*not a sub...a stars be damned dom. and i can't even say anything about it!!_

Red growled and threw a fit in his room, going to take his damned nap.

They started exchanging things they knew the other would like after that incident. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Got some questions? Maybe some fan art? go here -> https://www.deviantart.com/vampiradragoon  
> Or you can go here -> http://hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/
> 
> Always happy to hear from you guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Got some questions? Maybe some fan art? go here -> https://www.deviantart.com/vampiradragoon  
> Or you can go here -> http://hyrulessongkeeper.tumblr.com/
> 
> I also have a ko-fi if you would like to help support me :D http://ko-fi.com/layladraws
> 
> This will be updated as I see fit or if someone asks for a PoV on the other fic~
> 
> Always happy to hear from you guys!!


End file.
